One Day, One Night
by charaefive
Summary: Can Bobby survive the hardest day and night he has ever had to endure?
1. The Auction

**_One Day and One Night_**

**The Day Before**

*_What am I doing?* _Detective Robert 'Bobby' Goren said to himself, *_Why am I even up here?*_

Bobby looked at all the eyes on him, and shuffled nervously. He'd been in front of people before, but never like this. His tall 6'4" frame towered above the other men beside him.

Gradually, the sound of the announcer broke into his reverie, "And what do I bid for this man? Fifty, going fifty-five, fifty five, going sixty, do I hear sixty? I have sixty to the lady in the back, sixty against you Madame in the front. Sixty-five, thank you Madame. Sixty-five, do I have seventy? No more takers? All done at sixty-five? Going once, going twice, going three-times...SOLD!!" the auctioneer's gavel came down, and Carver stepped down, sold to his wife for sixty-five dollars.

It was his turn now. One by one, he had seen his fellow male officers fall prey into the clutches of the ladies, most of them girlfriends and wives, who had come to 'buy' a man for one day, and one night. As long as it was legal, the ladies had free-reign on what they did to their 'slaves'. He had only done this because Deakins said it was either this, or do paperwork for the rest of the week. He hated paperwork, so he had chosen this. Now he was wishing he could get back to the paperwork.

*_What have I gotten myself into?_* he asked himself, *_What have I done to deserve this?_*

The Deakins, who as also the auctioneer, spoke up again, "Remember, all proceeds from this auction goes into a worthy cause...the Drug Rehabilitation Centre on Third Street, to help the doctors and volunteers keep our kids off the street. And now ladies and gentle-ladies, we have the final lot of the evening. Number 30, Detective Robert Goren. Come now ladies, as long as it's legal, you can do anything you want to your men. How much do you want to start bidding on him? He's a fine specimen of a man. Come on now ladies..."

"Fifty!" a woman cried from the middle of the room. Bobby looked and saw that it was Bishop.

"Fifty-five!" another said.

"Sixty!" a woman at the back cried.

"Sixty-five!" Bishop cried.

"Seventy!" the woman at the back said.

"Seventy-five!" came immediately from Bishop.

"Eighty!"

The woman who had bid second said, "That's too hefty for me, I'm out."

It was now down to the woman at the back and Bishop.

"Eighty-five and fifty cents!" Bishop said, giving a wide glare to everyone in the back, trying to see who was bidding.

"Ninety!" the mysterious bidder cried.

"Ninety-five!"

"One hundred!"

"One hundred and fifty!" Bishop said. There was a pause. Bishop began to smirk.

Deakins looked out and said, "All done for one hundred and fifty dollars? Going once, going twice, going..."

"**Seven hundred and fifty-five dollars and twenty three cents!!!!**" a cry came from near the back, "To end the bidding!!!"

Bishop froze. Bobby strained to see who it was. Deakins looked at Bishop, "You have anymore on seven hundred and fifty-five dollars and twenty three cents?" Bishop shook her head in disbelief. Deakins wiped his forehead and said, "All done? No more bids? Let's try this again. For seven hundred and fifty-five dollars and twenty three cents, going once, going twice, going three times....SOLD!!! Congratulations Madame, you have a fine prize here."

Everyone turned to see the mysterious bidder, who paid so much for Bobby. Even Bobby was interested. He couldn't see who it was. He began to panic.

*_Who was it? Why did they pay so much?_*

Detective Alexandra (Alex) Eames, his police officer partner, came forward, "Thanks Deakins, I'm sorry, I just had to end this auction early, and bidding that much was all I could think of to do it. Bobby, we have a call, crime doesn't stop, not even for a Charity Police Auction."

"You bought me?" he asked.

Alex seemed preoccupied, "Hmm? Oh, yeah. But there's a scene at West and Fifty-third. Suspected homicide," she lead them past all the officers, missing the venomous look that Bishop gave her, as she dragged Bobby out and into the squad car.

As they sped off to the crime scene, "It's not even in our precinct!" Bobby complained, "Why are we called on?"

"The Mayor."

"What?"

"The Mayor wants us on the case."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Don't look at me, I'm just the messenger." She grinned at his expression.

The auction came to his mind again, "You do know you own me for the next twenty-four hours."

"Yeah, but I'm sure I can think of ways to keep you occupied," was the saucy reply.


	2. The Day: Part One

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**AN:** Hi and kudos to those who reviewed. Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've had four stories floating around (one Spirited Away, one Zelda, one Yugioh and this one), and I've only just been able to get back on this one. Had to watch six episodes of the series before I was inspired again.

Do you have any idea how difficult it is to think up an original crime worthy of Bobby? It's bloody damn near impossible. I take my hat off to Dick Wolf. I know he's most probably got writers who do the dirty work for him, but still.

I think I'd better explain. This story is in two parts, this part is the first one, the idea I came up with originally. I had only intended to do three chapters in this story. Now think I'll do four. Anyway, the second part will be the conclusion of the crime, if enough you wonderful people want me to continue. I have the basic crime all in my head, but I want to finish this story first. Please note that this all does happen within approx. 36 hours total (including the Auction which was held the night before).

As normal, I do not own Bobby sob, sob or any of the other characters.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**The Day**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Alex looked over at Bobby who was hunched over his desk, staring intently at the crime photos taken at the scene.

"You know, there's something not quite right here. I just don't know what it is."

"Bobby, the police, the coroner, hell, even the CSI said it was suicide."

"There's still something wrong."

Bobby tilted his head as he stared at the photos. Alex tapped her foot, "Bobby...BOBBY!" He looked up startled, as she leaned close, "This is the day of the 24 hours that I own you. I want to do more than look at crime scene photos."

His eyes darkened, "What sort of things?" he asked hoarsely.

She gave a lazy grin, "I don't know," she leaned down even further so her lips were near his ear. He gulped, then jerked his ear away as she yelled, "Something other than look at a closed case!"

He glared at her, rubbing his ear, "Could you get me a glass of water, please?"

Alex sighed and walked away, *_You pay over seven hundred dollars for a man and all HE wants to do is stare at crime photos! Grrrr that man...Arrgh!_*

She came back with the glass of water and held it out to Bobby, who was still engrossed with the photos.

Suddenly he reared back and roared, "WATER!!"

"It's right here! All over my shoes!" she cried, startled at his exclamation, jerking the glass and spilling water over the floor.

He looked up apologetically, "No, I meant, where was the water? You know, in the photos? At the crime scene?"

"You've lost me."

"Listen, taking that much Temazepam..." he smiled at her puzzled expression, "That's a strong sleeping pill," he explained.

"Oh," she said.

"Anyway, talking that much sleeping pills needed to commit suicide, you need a hefty glass of water."

"So?"

"Where is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"A woman does not take over 20 sleeping pills, then walk into a bedroom and lie down."

"I'm still lost."

"Those tablets work after only a few minutes. Her kitchen was tidy, all the dishes put away. No glasses of water anywhere."

"Maybe she washed and put away the glass?"

"No, it would have taken at least three to four minutes to do that, excluding the minute and a half it would take her to walk to her bedroom and lay down. If she did that, we would have found her on the floor, in the kitchen or hall. She did not mean to take all those pills..." he stopped as the phone rang. He listened intently to the other person on the phone then hung up.

"That was the coroner's office," he said, "They've just finished the official autopsy. The coroner said we should come down."

"Why? They normally don't contact us."

"Don't ask me, they just said to come down," he said as he grabbed his folder and they moved over to the lift.

Fifteen minutes later Alex was even more puzzled, not at what the coroner said, but at Bobby's reaction. He was grinning. 

"Ah HA! I knew it! See?" he said turning on his heel towards Alex, "I told you so!"

"Told me what?" Alex said confused.

"She didn't commit suicide."

"Then...why the sleeping pills?"

"They weren't digested. Hell, some hadn't even gone fully down the gullet yet."

"So...she died in another way?"

"Yup."

"How?"

Bobby lifted his hand up, and opened his mouth, then closed it without making a sound, "That I do not know," he turned to the coroner, "How did she die?"

The coroner gave a long suffering look at Bobby, "She had over 20 units of Trichloroethylene in her bloodstream."

Both Bobby and Alex looked puzzled, "What is it?" they both asked.

"It's a man-made chemical, found mostly in underground water sewers of industrial companies. Inhaling it can cause dizziness, headaches, and unconsciousness. A very great dose, like the one in this woman's body causes unconsciousness and eventually death."

"How does one inhale this stuff?"

"Infected air mostly, but this woman doesn't seem the type to work in a chemical factory."

"Then how did she get infected?" Alex asked, beating Bobby to the punch.

"She was injected. See, here?"

"Those look like track marks," Alex said.

"Yes, most probably she did do drugs, the social party sort, you know?" getting blank stares from the detectives, he went on, "However, this one here, right above this one, is larger than the others."

"Larger?" Bobby asked, "How much larger?" scribbling some more in his folder.

"Well, most druggies use size 3 or 4, this one is a size 10*."

"Wow, that's huge, that's like a doctor's syringe," Alex remarked.

"Alright, is that all?" Bobby asked.

"You must excuse my partner, he isn't as patient as I."

"Yes, that's pretty much everything. Oh, one more thing though. I found traces of alcohol. Not over the limit, probably only a glass of wine or two at dinner. Don't know if it helps."

As Bobby and Alex were in the elevator going up, he remarked, "She is a..." here he rustled in his folder until he found his place, "She is a socialite, no sign of forced entry in her home, so she, probably went out with whomever killed her, and took him home."

"Come up into my house for a cocktail just got a new meaning," Alex quipped.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

***AN:** I'm not a druggie, don't do drugs, never have, never will. Only got this info from the Internet. Wonderful thing. Had to do a whole lot of research, both for the bloody Trichloroethylene, and other stuff.

Anyway, review! Please! Just click on that little purple button down there and tell me how I'm doing. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be ignored (if they are really bad, I'll send my muse over. Trust me. You do not want to meet a fairy with a miniature morning star.)


	3. The Day: Part Two

----------------

**The Day - Part Two**

----------------

**AN:** Ah...I had to go to Sydney for a month, and after that, my grandfather died. And we have had trouble with our Internet connection...so...sorry about not updating sooner.

I do have one rant however, and I wish to get it off my chest.

---rant begin--- The TV station I have out here DOES NOT GET Law & Order: Criminal Intent!!!! sob, weep I feel so deprived! They have the new series (the one with Bishop in, 'cause I'm in Australia and as such is about a season or two behind America), in Brisbane, but apparently, because I am 'out bush' (2 hours away from anything that even pertains to a town), I can't get Channel 9!!!! We get Law & Order: SVU, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (THANK GOD!!!!) CSI: Miami, and NCIS, but NO BLOODY L&O:CI!!!!!! AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!! ---rant end---

As normal, I do not own Bobby sob, sob, weep, weep or any of the other characters.

----------------

"I don't get this. Two suicides? Both women? And within 24 hours? This is getting weird," Alex murmured.

Bobby and Alex were investigating another crime scene. The CSI had requested that they come over. Bobby was on the ground, looking at what remained of the woman lying on the pavement.

He looked up the rise of the 20-storey building towering above him, "So she committed suicide by jumping off?"

The head CSI shook his head, "That's what we thought at first, but we found evidence of two people up there."

"Two people?"

"Yes, we found a partial print of a man's shoe, size 13."

Alex whistled, "That's big. That's even bigger than yours, Bobby."

"Can you identify the make of the shoe?"

"Unfortunately, no. The print was only partial, he must have stepped in some bird guano."

"I want to have a look up there."

"Sure, go ahead. We'll just bag the body and send it to the coroner's office."

As Bobby and Alex made their way to the roof, he was silent, trying to gather his thoughts. "We have one unidentified body of a woman who appears to have committed suicide by jumping off the roof of this building. However, due to the fact that evidence was found that someone had been up there with her, it is now believed that she was pushed or thrown off. Witnesses also say she didn't make a sound as she fell."

Alex said quietly, "Maybe she was already dead when she was thrown off the roof. But why go to all that trouble? Why try to make it look like a suicide?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "I'm afraid I don't know that."

"Do we know the name of the pill lady?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, her name was..." he rustled around till he found his place in his folder, "...Ms. Janet Durbody."

"Janet...Durbody?" Alex asked, a queer expression in her voice.

"Yes, apparently she was an aide of the Mayor's office, hence why he wanted us on the case," he looked up at her sharply, "Why?"

Alex looked away, "It's nothing, I..."

PING! The elevator stopped at the top floor and Alex gratefully stepped out. Bobby followed quickly behind her, as they made their way up the stairs to the roof.

The female CSI on the roof had just finished taking the pictures when Bobby arrived, "Here," she said, "This is the partial print we found. We also found evidence of human tissue on the concrete roof."

"She was dragged?"

"More than likely. We won't know exactly how she died until the coroner finishes with her."

Bobby began to pace around the crime scene, putting on some gloves as he did so. The CSI looked at Alex questioningly, "What is he doing?"

"He's good. He...does this a lot. While you've probably got everything even remotely pertaining to the case, but he just likes checking around to see the evidence as it stands in the crime scene." Both women looked back at Bobby.

Suddenly he stooped and peered intently at the ground. Alex and the CSI moved over and examined where he was looking. There was a scrap of red leather, near the edge of the roof.

"We believe that was part of the woman's handbag. Her shoes were not red leather."

"Believe? You don't know for sure?"

"We haven't found the handbag yet," the CSI explained.

Bobby lifted up the scrap of leather and examined it closely, "This was not from the woman's handbag," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked.

""This came from our perp."

"Again, why do you think that?" Alex questioned.

"From what I could see of the woman's clothing, she was not wearing any colours that would look good with a red leather handbag." He looked up sharply at the two women before him, daring them to say something. Alex just shrugged. "That and the fact that this leather is too thick to be a handbag leather. It's more inline with the perp's shoes or clothes. I'm going for shoes on this one."

The CSI looked at Alex in disbelief, "Like I said. He's good." Alex said.

"We will learn nothing more here," Bobby said, "It's getting late, and you lot will probably need more time to process the evidence," he remarked to the CSI, who nodded in agreement. He motioned to Alex who obediently moved off after him.

Just before the elevator stopped at the ground floor, Alex murmured quietly, "Yes, it is getting late, and I still own you for another 14 hours. I will see you at your house later, after I get changed into something " she grinned to herself as she walked out of the elevator, knowing full well that Bobby's face had drained of all colour. He would be fretting, she knew, but he would be too much of a gentleman to ask what she was up to.

Almost 2 hours later, she turned up at Bobby's doorstep. The way he had answered the door just after she had pressed the doorbell, meant he had been pacing and getting very nervous. He opened the door a crack and peered out, hesitantly. 'Yes,' she thought, 'Very nervous.'

"Umm...hello?" Bobby asked, all his usual confidence gone as he stared at her dressed in a very large overcoat, with a large package under one arm.

"Hello Bobby, are you going to let me in?" Alex grinned, evilly.

He opened the door some more let her in. She placed the parcel on the sideboard, and was about to take off the coat, when he cried, "Not yet! I haven't even closed the door yet!"

She looked over her shoulder coyly and took off the coat anyway revealing...a simple pair of comfortable jeans and an interesting blouse, "What?" she asked with an evil grin, "What did you expect?"

"I...uh...I..." he stammered, "I thought..."

She grinned again, "I have something here," motioning to the parcel, "That is going to keep us...amused..." she said that word with a lot of relish, "For the rest of the night...."

His face paled again as he looked at the large parcel, and cursed Deakins again, while he wondered what the devil he had gotten himself into.


	4. The Night

----------------

**The Night**

----------------

**AN:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! What mischief has Alex concocted? I am evil aren't I? Don't worry, this is the conclusion to this story. It is a shortish chapter, but it says a lot. After I have finished with this chapter, I shall be asking you all wonderful readers to review and tell me if you want the conclusion to the crime itself.

I am soooo sorry for not uploading sooner, but we have had a few very unsavory sorts trying to use our computers for thier own ends. we've had to put up many firewalls and _compleatel_y reformat our computers. And I've just seen my **first** L&O: CI episode in over a year! YAY!! It's finally on my screens!!!

So...enjoy!

As normal, I do not own Bobby sob, sob, weep, weep> or any of the other characters.

Mehehehehehe...

----------------

Bobby looked up at the clock above his head. The hands and numbers wavered as his eyes focused and unfocused. Sweat tricked down his back as he recalled the strenuous hours before. The fan circled lazily above him, pushing the already hot air around the small apartment. He wiped his forehead and lay back, groaning slightly. He looked over and saw Alex, who was just dozing off.

He wondered how the hell she had so much energy. A woman should not have that much energy and only need to rest her eyes. He was sure as soon as she had finished her doze, she'd be back wanting to continue.

His eyes wavered some more as he stared at the contents of the parcel she had brought. His mind churned as he thought some more about the case he had taken on. His eyes were drawn back to the clock. Only five minutes had passed since he'd looked up before. It felt like five hours. But hey, there was just another hour till 6 o'clock, and then he'd be free. Alex shifted restlessly and woke up properly. She looked at him with bleary eyes and saw he was ready to go again.

"I have to go...call of nature..." she said. Bobby pointed down the hall to the WC and she gratefully escaped.

She thought about her actions over the past few hours. She had not been expecting Bobby to take all this so seriously. She groaned, thinking of Bobby's inexhaustible energy. Once he had found out what she had wanted to do, he had grabbed her and set her down on the couch and said they'd do it right there and then. She'd been surprised, she had not expected him to be so...eager.

Bobby watched her come back and sit on the couch. She stared at the contents of the parcel picked up something.

"Have you discovered the secret yet?" she asked.

"No."

Alex groaned and lay back again, "Call me when you are ready to begin again," she said, "I'm going to doze some more."

Bobby let her sleep, knowing she'd need to recover her strength for later. The minutes ticked by, and suddenly, in his mind, the case came into focus. He grinned as he roared, "GOT IT!!!"

Alex jerked awake and said, "What? Where? When?"

Bobby triumphantly grabbed a small brown envelope, but Alex stopped him, saying, "No buster, spill the beans!"

"Ok, I know who did it, where and with what!"

Alex glared at him, "Tell me!"

Bobby crowed, "It was Col. Mustard in the Conservatory with the Revolver!!!" He checked the cards in the envelope and crowed again, "See! I was right!!! He did kill him!"

Alex flopped back against the sofa, her eyes glittered as she glared at him, "Am I to believe it has taken you the past 12 hours to come to that conclusion? And what story have you got for me?"

"Well...the Colonel was angry that Mr. Boddy had closed down the RSL Club. So he was delighted when he received an invitation to Mr. Boddy's house. He picked up his service revolver and lured Mr. Boddy into Conservatory and..." he stopped at the incredulous expression in Alex's eyes, "Well, it could be true..."

"Did you know we have been playing this _one_ round for over 12 hours! It takes you a good 20 minutes to make a move!"

"I was being thorough," he sulked.

"Was it being thorough which asked me if Miss Scarlet killed Mr. Boddy because he wouldn't give her child support? Only YOU would think up that sort of idea! And how you grilled me on if Mr. Boddy cut Prof. Plum's funding for his latest experiment! And Mrs. White's beef because she was sick of being a maid!" she got up and paced around till she was behind him then she stared at the back of his head. "Bobby?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured absently, he was more chuffed in the fact he had solved the most difficult case he had had to date, but he turned around to face her.

"Please do me one favour."

"What?"

She leaned in close and watched his eyes flit over her face nervously, "Remind me to never to play Cluedo with you...late at night...again!"

----------------

**AN:** Grin! You all thought something else didn't you! Mwahahahahahaha!!! Please click on the little purple button down there and review!

And tell me if you want to know about the conclusion to the crime I started in the main part of the story. I have it all figured out, but if no-one wants to know, it won't put it up.

See ya then...mehehehehe....

----------------


End file.
